Love is in the air
by Deadly Desire
Summary: Twilight written from Bella's POV but instead of her falling for Edward she falls in love with Alice. Alice/Bella love story. I dont own anything, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. WARNING: THIS IS A GIRL/GIRL STORY DONT READ IT U DONT LIKE IT!
1. Chapter 1

_OK so this is my first actual fan fiction written well. I DONT OWN ANYTHING all characters, plot and setting belong to Stephenie Meyer. i just switched somethings and made it a Alice/Bella story. It is wrting from Bellas POV. please review!!_

Chapter 1: New Beginning

Here I am in the airport of Phoenix saying good-bye to my mother Renée because I'm leaving her in Florida with her new husband Phil, yes she got remarried which creeps me out a little bit but as long as she's happy I'm happy. I am going to Forks, a little town in Washington to live with my father Chief Charlie Swan. My name is Isabella Swan but I like people to call me Bella. I have never really liked Forks but I don't want to live in Florida, it's too hot and sunny. Renée doesn't want me to go to Forks because she is afraid that I won't be happy.

"Are you really sure you want to go to Forks?" she said looking at me with puppy eyes.

"Yes, mom. I want to spend time with Charlie". I lied trying to convince myself since I hate Forks because it's all gloomy and wet but it's better than Florida.

"Okay. Call me when you get to Forks and remember if you don't like it you can always come back home" Renée said with tears in her eyes.

I hugged her tightly one last time and waved good-bye. When I entered the plane I fell into a deep sleep and found myself dreaming of something that would have never crossed my mind. In the dream I found myself in a weird place it was like a forest burned and it was dark full of smoke. I look around and all I see is the dark until I find a bunch of people. There were like 7 of them with pale white skin, red eyes, they looked like vampires. The atmosphere was cold too cold for me to feel the warmth of my body; it feels like it was 0 degrees maybe less. All of a sudden one of the guys, the reddish brown hair tall handsome one started to walk towards me smiling like if he knew me. He raised his hand like if I was meant to hold it but I stepped back and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you" he said taking his hand back.

"Who are you?" I said looking at the others smiling. I caught a glimpse of one of the girls. She had short spiked hair that pointed to every direction. She smiled at me and winked. There was something about her that I found attractive. The guy looked at her and then looked at me.

"You'll soon find out, sister" he said disappearing with the others except the spiked hair girl. She looked at me one last time before leaving. That's when I woke up; well technically the flight attendant woke me up. I left the plane and headed outside to wait for my father. Here I have to call him Dad, which is going to be weird since I have always called him Charlie. I kept on looking around and all of a sudden I see him. I see my father wearing his police uniform. Yes my dad is the Chief Police of little Forks. Like if there's a lot of criminality in a little town. He looked at me and smiled walking fast towards me with his hands open to embrace me in a big hug.

"Bella! I have missed you so much" he said still hugging me.

"I've missed you to Charlie" he raised an eyebrow to me. "I'm sorry, I mean Dad" I said smiling at him.

"I hope you like it here" he told me taking my luggage to the car.

"I know I will" I said trying to convince him and myself. The road to his house was kind of short. Like always it was a rainy day but somehow the trees where beautiful. I stared at the gray sky thinking about how my life would change now that I was living with my father. We got to Charlie's house and entered. The house was almost the same as I remember. The colors of the inside were still the same yellow, light green and blue in the living room, the kitchen had the same old western look that it has had since my mom got married to Charlie. I didn't notice that Charlie was right behind me looking at me. I tried to smile but from the looks on his face he looked kind of sad. I hated this awkward silent between us, it made things worse.

"Bells, I know it's going to be hard for you but please try to be happy" he said it like if that has an order.

"Dad, I'm already happy. I live with you, my father" I smiled at him and he did to. He grabbed some papers and gave them to me. "What are these?" I asked him looking at the papers.

"Those are your papers for school. You start tomorrow at Forks High School" he said walking to the living room and turning on the TV. I went upstairs to my room. It was the same as I left it 2 years ago although the paint was new; it still had my posters and my old books from elementary school. I took a deep breath and lie down and fell asleep.

The next day I woke up and started to get ready for school. Ugh I hate going to school and plus it was raining like always. I putted on a black T-shirt and some blue jeans. I hurried downstairs to eat some breakfast. I see Charlie waiting for me with some car keys on his hand.

"Good-morning, dad" I said smiling at him and grabbing some bread.

"Good-morning, Bella. I have a surprise for you" he said giving me the car keys.

"Don't tell me you bought me a car?" I said excited.

"See for yourself" he said opening the door. As I walked outside I saw this old Chevy red truck parked next to Charlie's police car.

"Is this mine?" I said amazed. I didn't noticed when Charlie came behind me and hugged me.

"Yes, this is yours. It belonged to an old friend and well now it's yours so that you can go around town if you want" he said opening the car door. I was too shocked to even smile at him. I couldn't believe that my father bought me a car. I looked at him and hugged him. He was surprise and hugged me back.

"Now, Bells, you have to hurry up if you want to get to school on time" he said opening the door to his patrol truck. He gave me another hug as good luck on my first day of school. I sighed and got on my truck. The school wasn't hard to find it had a big sign that read: Welcome to Forks High School. I parked my truck near the office. Before I got out I grabbed my book bag and put it over my head so that I couldn't get that wet. I exited my truck and hurried to the office. There I see this woman maybe on her mid-years at the other side of the counter. I took out my papers and walked towards the counter.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan" I said giving her the papers.

"Oh, so you are the Police Chief's daughter?" she said smiling at me. So this town is little everyone knows me because of my father. Who wouldn't know the famous Chief Swan? She gave me my schedule of my classes and also gave me a colored map that showed me the way to my classrooms.

o

I met some new friends like this hair brown girl named Jessica and she introduces me to her friends Angela, Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Ben. There was another girl but I don't remember her name. At lunch Jessica and I went to the cafeteria to buy some food. All of a sudden across the room I see this strange group of people. I recognized them from my dream except they were less. There were two girls and three guys. Jessica saw that I kept looking at that table.

"Those are the Cullen's" she said following my gaze. "The reddish brown gorgeous one is Edward, next to him are his brothers Emmet and Jasper. The girls are Rosalie, the blonde one and the spiked hair one is Alice." I didn't notice until I blinked, the five of them were looking straight at me. I blushed when I realized that Alice was smiling at me. God she was gorgeous, white pale skin, dark gold eyes. Jessica grabbed me by the arm and led me to the table Mike and the others had already. I kept looking down since I could feel their eyes still on me. Without realizing I miserably sat next to Mike Newton.

"So, Bella how is your day going?" he asked me looking at me. I looked up to answer and saw that they weren't looking at me anymore. I sighed and turn to Mike.

"It's going good, I guess" I said taking a bite of my sandwich. Lunch went by slowly every, mostly because from the corner of my eye I would look at their table trying to see if any of them noticed me. I didn't notice that Jessica was calling my name until she shaked me.

"Bella? What class do you have now?" Jessica said looking at me confused. Without looking at her I looked at my class schedule. "My next class is Biology" I told her slowly getting up. I looked one last time to their table to find that they weren't they anymore. Was I so hypnotized that I didn't notice when they left? Why did they look so alike to the ones from my dream? Was my dream a sign of what was going to happen to my life here in Forks? I needed to answer these questions but first Biology class was about to begin.

I headed to my classroom. When I entered I noticed that everyone was already in a seat. The only empty seat was next to Edward Cullen. I gulped and headed towards the seat. I looked up and saw that Edward was smiling; he had the same smile the guy in my dream had. I sat down and tried not to look at him. All of a sudden I felt some cold hands on top of mine.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen" he said still smiling at me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan" I said looking at his gold eyes. I saw that he moved his mouth in an attempt to tell me something but the teacher started the class. I was so bored on that class since I have already taken Biology. Instead of paying attention to the teacher I look at the light blue sky. I tried to do figures with every cloud that passes by; I made a train, a car, a boat and even the school. I didn't know how long I was looking at the clouds that I didn't notice that Edward had his hands on top of mine and calling my name.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Yes I'm okay" I said not too sure if I was okay.

"The class is over. What do you have now?" he said walking next to me as we approached the door.

"Umm, I think its gym" I said trying not to look at him. He looked at me and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you" he said still smiling at me as if he has known me his entire life.

"It was nice meeting you too" I smiled back at him shaking his hand. He disappeared on an instant between the crowed hallways. I sighed and headed to gym class. I have always hated that class since I have never been good at it. I have always been falling down a lot.

o

After school was over I headed back to the main office to give some papers to the receptionist. When I entered the office I saw Edward with the spiked black hair girl. Again like she always did she looked at me and smiled. She then looked at Edward and whispered something in his ear. It must have been something about me since Edward turned around and looked at me. He walked towards me and smile.

"Hi, Bella. This is my sister Alice" he said looking at Alice.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" she said. Her voice sounded harmonically like an angel's voice that kept echoing in my ears.

"Hi, nice to meet you too" I said looking straight at her beautiful gold eyes. They were exactly like Edward's just that hers had a sparkle. All of a sudden there was a silence between us as we looked into each other's eyes. Edward seemed to notice our silence and looked at me smiling as always.

"What are you going to do now, Bella?" he said looking at Alice like if he could know what she is thinking.

"I'm going home. I have to cook for Charlie" I said with a little disappointment in my voice. I loved cooking it's just that I'm lazy today but I have to do it.

"Oh, okay. Then I guess another time" he said shaking my hand. They left and I felt a need to follow them. I hurried up and gave the receptionist the papers and left the office. To my surprise Alice was there like if she was waiting for me. She looked at me and smile which made me smile in return.

"Hi, again" she said. Her voice making me melts. Good she was so perfect. Her beautiful pale white skin, her spiked black hair, everything. I kept looking at her amazed. I snap out of it when I heard her giggle at my dumb folded expression. "Are you really going to cook for you father?" she said looking at me up and down. I blushed a little when I saw her eyes tracing every single line of my body.

"Yeah, he gets out of work soon and it gets ugly when he doesn't have food in his stomach" I said looking down.

"Oh, then can we hang out some time?" she said sounding cocky.

"Sure" I said smiling at her. She smiled back and waved good-bye. I watched her the whole way she walked to the silver Volvo parked next to my truck. The five of them got in the Volvo. I sighed and headed to my truck. I started the engine and went home. To my surprise Charlie wasn't there yet. I entered the house, putted my stuff my things on my room and headed downstairs to cook. After a while I didn't hear the door when Charlie arrived. It made me jump when my name.

"Hello, Bells. What are you cooking?" he said looking above my shoulders.

"Your favorite fish with a little bit of spaghettis "I said smiling at him. He smiled back and went to the living room. I heard him turn on the television and like men usually do he turned the channel to watch a baseball game. After I finished cooking we ate in silence. I hated this awkwardness.

"Bells, I'll do the dishes" he said taking my plate.

"I can do them, you go and watch your game" I said looking at him and taking my plate back. I washed the dishes and headed to take a shower. The water was cold and as I was washing my body I swore that it would be Alice's hand caressing me. I blushed at the thought and finished. I went back downstairs to say good-night to Charlie.

"Good-night, dad" I said hugging him.

"Good-night, Bells" he said looking back at the television. I went upstairs and went to sleep. That night I dreamed about Edward and Alice. In the dream I was in the middle of a forest. Edward and Alice were next to me, Alice holding my hand. I felt weird bit right at the moment. All of a sudden I saw a little boy with red eyes, dark reddish brown hair. On his lips was blood, below him was my body. I stayed in shock the little boy grew to be Edward. I woke up sweating and shocked my face between my knees. I laid back and went back to sleep.

ok so this is the first chapter. Remember I DONT OWN ANYTHING characters belong to Stepehenie Meyer please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so here's chapter 2 sorry i took so long to update. university is really giving me a lot of work to do. im currently writing chapter 3 and im almost finish. anyway on with the story and plz review.**

Chapter 2: Old friends

Next day I woke up and started at my room. Something was out of place. My book bag! I ran out of my room and downstairs. I saw my father looking through my book bag. I looked at him confused.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I said. He looked at my shocked.

"Good-morning, Bells" he said dogging my question. I stood in silence looking at him check my notebooks. He sighed and smile. "I just wanted to see who your teachers are"

"You should've asked" I said taking my bag and heading upstairs. I was angry that I couldn't have privacy in this house. I took a bath and got dress fast. I left the house without saying good-bye to him. I arrived at school faster than yesterday since there was no traffic. I parked my truck and tried to calm down. All of a sudden I notice that the silver Volvo was parked next to me. My eyes widen in shock as I saw Alice standing in front of my truck smiling. I grabbed my bag and step out of the truck.

"Hi, Bella" she said holding the door for me.

"Hi, Alice" I said smiling at her.

"Um, do you want to join me for lunch today?" she said sounding nervous.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you at lunch" I said waving good-bye to her. I went to class and saw Jessica standing outside waiting for me. She gave me an evil look and I felt my jaw drop.

"I saw you talking to Edward Cullen yesterday. I'm so jealous" she said giving me a hug.

"Yes. I take biology class with him and the teacher made us lab partners" I said taking my seat. Jessica was about to ask me something else but the teacher started the class and I was relieved. I didn't know why Edward and Alice are speaking to me. That is a mystery that I want to solve. After all of my morning classes we went to lunch. To my surprise Edward and Alice were waiting for me in the entrance to the lunchroom. Jessica looked at me, her eyes wide open. Edward started to walk towards me and grabbed my books.

"Hey, Bella. Hi, Jessica" he said smiling.

"Hi, Edward" I said smiling back at him. I looked at Jessica who was immobile. Alice smiled at me looking at my eyes. "Hi, Alice"

"Hi, Bella" she said grabbing a tray for me. Edward grabbed my book bag and Alice's and took them to the table. Jessica grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away. She looked at me in shock.

"Are you going to have lunch with Edward Cullen?" she said his name like if she was talking about a God. Edward was handsome alright but I wasn't interested even if he seemed interested in me. I had another person in my head that I couldn't get out.

"I guess. Alice is going to join us, too" I said looking back at Alice. Jessica looked at Alice and gave me an evil look. She left and went to the table with Mike and the others. I went back to the line with Alice and bought what I wanted to eat. Edward and Alice sat on the opposite end of the table that I was sitting. It felt like I was going to be interviewed, I felt intimidated. Edward smiled and looked at Alice.

"So, Bella" Edward began to say. "What brings you to Forks?" he said taking a sip of his water.

"My mom got remarried" I said taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"And you don't like him?" Alice asked looking at me confused.

"No, that's not it. He's perfect for my mother; it's just that I don't like Florida. It's too sunny" I said. Edward and Alice exchanged a confused look, like if they could read each other's mind. I took another bite out of my sandwich. All of a sudden the bell rang. Edward grabbed my book bag and gave it to me. Alice hugged me and left. Edward and I went to biology class.

o

After school I went back to my truck and headed home. I started to cook for Charlie and do my homework. Doing my matt homework I fell asleep. I started to dream about the forest but this time the forest was all burned. I looked around to see if there were any survivors of the big fire. I saw a shadow running around me. I felt scared and alone. All of a sudden the shadow was in front of me. The figure had his eyes red and blood around its mouth. The creature looked at me with its red bloody eyes and smiled. All of a sudden the creature launched at me and bit me. The pain hurt so much it was like two knives were piercing through my skin. I started to feel weak; I even think I went unconscious. All of a sudden I heard someone enter the house. I woke up and headed downstairs. I saw my father in the kitchen.

"Hey, Bells" he said looking at the food.

"Hey, dad. I'm sorry I fell asleep" I said going back to cook. He looked at me confused. All of a sudden we hear a knock on the door. Charlie goes and answers it. In that same moment he opens the door I hear him scream two names that I have heard before but I don't remember. All of a sudden I see two persons, a grown man in a wheel chair, from the looks of his body he looked like if he was in his mid-forties. The other one was a medium tall boy, about fifteen years old. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, Bella. It's good to see you again" he said looking at me then at the food I was cooking. Charlie entered behind the man in the wheel chair.

"Bells, do you remember Billy Black and his son Jacob?" he said looking at me smiling.

"I kind of remember" I said shyly. In a second Jacob was right next to me eyeing over my shoulder the food I was making. God I hate it when men do that. It makes a woman feel like a maid or something. Billy looked at me and smiled.

"Wow, Bella, you have really grown a lot since last time I saw you" Billy said giving me a hug.

"Bells, honey, why don't Jacob and you go outside? Don't worry about the food. I'll finish it" Charlie said looking at Jacob. I looked at him confused. I knew my father couldn't cook well but I was glad to have a day off. Jacob and I went outside leaving the grown men inside cooking and watching baseball games.

"So, do you have any new friends at school?" Jacob said looking for something to talk about.

"Well, I'm friends with Mike, Jessica, and two of the Cullen's" I said. Jacob's face went blank when I mention the Cullen's name.

"Why are you friends with the Cullen's?" he said grabbing my arm. I grabbed his hand and pushed it away from me.

"Because I think they are good people" I said looking at him confused. Why did he react like this? Is the Cullen family that bad? I kept looking at Jacob confused. He looked around and sighed.

"Look there's this legend about that family. I'm not supposed to tell you about it" he said looking at the house. I think he was afraid that his dad would come outside.

"Tell me about it. I won't tell anyone. It would be our secret" I told him sitting down on a log under the tree that was almost in front of the house. Jacob sat down next to me and looked at me. He knew I wouldn't tell anybody. That this was our little secret.

"Alright. Well legend says that the Cullen's are what my village calls The Cold Ones" he said. I shuddered as I looked at him and saw that what he was saying was true.

"What are The Cold Ones?" I asked sounding so curious but a little scared.

"The Cold Ones are blood drinkers. You know vampires. Nobody knows if it's true but my father tells me that 30 years ago Carlisle and his family came here and left. Thing is my father told me that they haven't aged a bit. Not even a year, they are still the same since my village found out that they were The Cold Ones" Jacob said looking at the sky. So, Edward and Alice both are vampires? That would explain why their skin is so pale and why their touch is so cold to me. I have to talk to Edward but how? I promised Jacob I wouldn't tell anybody. All of a sudden we see Charlie and Billy coming out the front door.

"Jacob, let's go!" Billy yelled.

"I guess I'll see you around, Bella" he said giving me a bear hug.

"Jacob… I can't …. Breathe" I said almost without a breath.

"Oops, sorry" he said letting me go and running off towards his father. After they left I went back to the house and started to do the dishes. God why did men have to be so yucky? That night I couldn't sleep. I thought a lot about what Jacob said. I lay back looking at my ceiling. Slowly I started to drift away from reality and started to fall asleep.

I had another weird dream one where I knew Edward and Alice were vampires but I felt safe around them. Like always in the dreams that I have been having I was in the same forest only that this time it was filled with beautiful grass, trees and even a little river down the path. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Alice hugging me from behind, kissing my neck. I felt so secured. Edward was in the river looking at his own reflection. Alice turned me around and looked at me in the eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, they were gold. All of sudden I felt her cold lips on mine. Without thinking I kissed her back. Edward looked at us and smiled. Kissing Alice was an amazing feeling. I felt her tongue against my lips begging for entrance without thinking I let her tongue explore my mouth. It was so good that it made me moan in her mouth.

All of a sudden I saw Alice pull away. When I open my eyes I saw her eyes black. I stared in shock as I notice that she had blood on her lips. Was that my blood? I touched my lips; I could even taste the blood coming out of them. Then something happened that I don't remember. I woke up sweating and breathless. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was only 2am. I sat up and putted my head between my knees. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't get that dream back. Was I falling in love with Alice? Is that even right? Falling in love with a girl? All I know is that I needed to sleep. So I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything. Stephenie Meyer is the creator of Twilight. thanks u all for reading my story and for ur amazing reviews**

Chapter 3: The Truth

Next day I woke up and got dress. I went downstairs and I saw that Charlie's police truck wasn't there. Hmm, I guess he left early. I made myself some pancakes since I was still early to go to school. I started to think about what Jacob said to me last night. Was he right about the Cullen's? Were they really the same family that the legends say? All I know is that I have to find out. I grabbed my bag and headed outside. As soon as I got in my truck I started the engine and headed to school. When I got to school there was nobody there except the silver Volvo. I saw Alice and Edward running. I was shocked to see how fast they were running. No human could run that fast. All of a sudden I saw Alice look at my direction. I tried to duck but I stood frozen. So Jacob was right, they were vampires. I opened the door of my truck and saw Edward and Alice next to me.

"How do you guys do that?" I asked them. I could see it in their eyes that they were afraid. Of what? I don't know. All I know is that they couldn't be humans.

"Don't ask us. Just forget what you saw" Edward told me grabbing my arm.

"Edward don't hurt her. I think it's time to tell her" Alice said grabbing his arm and hugging me. Edward looked really afraid like if they had done something to destroy their family.

"Alice, you know that we have to leave now" he said looking at his brothers and sisters who were standing 10 feet away from us. I looked at the blonde one who was giving me a really evil look; she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. Next to her was, I think Edwards and Alice's older brother; who had a body like a guy from the wrestling group. And behind him was the other brother, he had blonde hair it looked kind of likes Alice's spiked hair only that this one had it long and wrapped up in a little ponytail.

"Leave it to me. I'll handle this. You guys go to class" Alice said taking my hand. The others looked at us and left. Edward looked at Alice and nodded. After they all left Alice took me to the Volvo. She opened the passenger door for me. I tried to speak but it everything was too fast that I didn't noticed that she was driving. I didn't know what to say or how to react. All of a sudden we were in the middle of a forest. Alice got out of the car and ran about 50 feet away from where she left the Volvo. I got out of the car and looked at her amazed at how beautiful she was. I closed my eyes to smell the atmosphere. When I opened my eyes Alice face was there inches away from mine; the closeness to her made me blush a little, I just hope she didn't notice.

"Alice, please tell me. I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise" I said anxious to hear what she had to tell me. She looked at me in the eyes and immediately knew that I wasn't lying. God only knew how much I wanted Alice and how much I didn't wanted her to leave just because of something I saw. She sighed and motions me to sit down. I did as she asked.

"Well, what do you think we are?" she said grabbing my hand. Every time we touched it sent shivers all through my body.

"Well, yesterday a friend of mine told me some legends about your family. He told me that you and your family are… vampires" I said trying to not be afraid.

"Well, that friend of yours is right. We are vampires but we don't hunt humans. We are vegetarians" she said. I raised an eyebrow. What did she mean by vegetarians? I open my mouth to talk but I was cut off by her. "You see we only drink blood from animals. So, don't worry we won't hurt you. Especially me, I wouldn't dare to lay a finger on you" she said grabbing my face in her hands. Her eyes were bright now, like if she just had confessed something and I didn't noticed.

"So, how old are you?" I asked her. I have like a million of questions but I'm going to start with the basics first.

"I'm 18 years old, physically. I am 107 years old" she said. I looked at her amazed. She smiled as I looked at her. "Do you have another question?" she said letting go of my hand.

"Do you have a super power or something, like in the movies?" I asked. She smiled at me and started to laugh her musical laugh that made my heart jump. I looked at her confused. What did I said that was so funny? She must've noticed my face and stopped.

"Only Edward, Jasper and I have special powers. The rest of us don't" she said. I stayed in silence and waited for her to explain what she just had said. "Edward can read minds, although he can't read yours, he doesn't know why. Jasper can control emotions of the people that are around him. And I have visions of the future" she said grinning at me.

"So that means that you knew I was going to find out that you were vampires" I said. It sounded more as a question than a statement. She smiled.

"Yeah, I knew. I also knew that you were going to be okay with it" she said. I looked deeply into her eyes. I thought I was going to melt. Her eyes had a shining light that made her look even more beautiful. I don't know for how long we stayed like that but it looked like hours until I blinked and Alice was waiting for me at the Volvo. I looked at her confused and walked towards her. When I looked at her eyes I saw that she was nervous or scared of something.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked her standing like 5 feet away from her. She looked at me and bit her lip.

"I wanted to do something but I don't know if I should" she said her face inches from mine. I felt my heart beat faster. Was she going to do what I think she is going to do? I think she must have known what I was thinking because I felt a pair of cold lips on mine sending shivers all through my body. I gave in the kiss and putted my hands around her neck. I felt her tongue licking my lips to give her access to enter my mouth. I opened my lips and gave her tongue access. Our tongues danced together like if they fit perfectly. All of a sudden Alice stopped and pulled away from me. I looked at her. I tried to catch my breath. She must've noticed my face of a breathless being. "Breath, Bella, breath" she said hugging me. I hugged her tighter. All of a sudden I hear Alice hiss. I pulled away a little still holding her from the waist. I saw Edward next to the Volvo looking at us. How did he get here?

"Alice, you don't pretend for Bella to miss the entire day off school don't you?" he said smiling at us. Alice stuck out her tongue to Edward.

"She's not going to miss much, just Mike Newton flirting with her more" she said. I felt a little bit of jealousy when she said Mike's name. Edward looked at me.

"Hmm? I guess you're okay with who we are" he said still looking at me.

"Yeah, I am" I said. All of a sudden I remember what he had said. That they had to leave. I hugged Alice tighter she seem to notice and started to pet my head. I looked up to see her beautiful eyes. "You're not going to leave, right?" I said.

"As long as you want me here, I'll stay" she said kissing my hair. I smiled at her. We got in the Volvo. I got in the back seat and Alice sat next to me. Edward was the one in front alone, driving. I looked at the window enjoying the view even though Edward drives fast. All of a sudden I felt some cold lips against my neck. I closed my eyes knowing that Alice would never hurt me. I felt Alice kiss and suck my neck. Slowly I felt her hand caressing my legs up to my thigh. Edward stopped the car which caused me to jump.

"Okay, Alice I know you're perverted but please keep your thoughts to yourself" Edward said in a tone of disgust.

"Stop looking into my mind" she stuck out her tongue at him like last time. I giggle as I saw how they talked to each other mean mentally to each other. I looked around and noticed that we were back at school. I groaned as I got out of the car. Suddenly Alice was in front of me holding me by the waist. I blushed as I notice her looking into my eyes. I hugged her trying to hide my embarrassment. She kissed my hair. I stopped blushing and looked at her in the eyes. She smiled at me and looked around. I followed her gaze and saw that they were nobody in the parking lot except us and Edward. All of a sudden I felt her cold lips again mine. Kissing Alice was like kissing a goddess. Her lips were so soft that it made my knees tremble. All of a sudden heard Edward sighed.

"There's a teacher coming" he said putting the alarm on the Volvo. Alice and I sighed and let go of each other. I didn't want to let her go but we had class. We all went inside the school. I saw Mike, and Jessica looking at me with evil faces. I walked towards them. I saw Mike look over my shoulder to see Alice and Edward.

"Where were you?" he said still looking towards Edward and Alice.

"I was with Edward and Alice. Why do you ask?" I said looking at Jessica who was ignoring me.

"No reason. We though they kidnapped you" he said sounding over protective. I looked at Jessica and smile at her. She stuck out her tongue to me and left. Mike and I exchanged a confused look and headed to lunch. I didn't notice that Alice was back with her brothers and sister walking to the other end of the hall. I sighed. God I wanted her so bad but we had to keep a low profile in school. Forks can be a little homophobic but it's the 21st Century so they have to get use to it.

o

At lunch time I went to the line next to Jessica. She ignored the fact that I was next to her. All of a sudden I saw her grab my arm and take me outside the lunchroom. I looked at her confused. She looked around and then looked at me with a jealous face.

"Okay, tell me everything" she said sounding so sure that I was going to tell her something about what had happened between Alice and I. she noticed my silence and glared at me. "Are you dating Edward Cullen?" No I'm dating his sister, Alice Cullen. I said in my mind. There was no way I was going to tell Jessica that I was in love with Alice Cullen.

"No, I'm not dating Edward. I'm only friends with him" I sighed looking at Jessica. She really didn't give up. "To tell you the truth I'm not even interested in him" I said. I looked at Jessica who had her jaw open. I guess that from her expression I knew that I had to be the only girl that wasn't interested in Edward Cullen.

"How can you not be interested in Edward Cullen? He is like a God!!" she said screaming the last part. I rolled my eyes at her. Edward wasn't the best person ever; from my point of view it as Alice. She was really a goddess. I saw Jessica head back to the lunchroom. I sighed. How was I ever going to tell my friends that I am in love with Alice Cullen? All of a sudden I felt a pair of cold arms around my waist. I heard Alice purr against my neck which sent shivers all through my body. I felt her cold lips in my neck moving up and down, leaving a trail.

"Is Jessica being mean to my Bella?" she said I blushed as she said my Bella. She giggles a little and turned me so that my eyes can meet hers. She touches my lips with her fingers. "God, Bella, why do you have to make it so difficult?" I looked at her confused.

"What am I doing wrong?" I said pulling away from her.

"This" I felt her sniff my whole neck. "Your blood smells so sweet and perfect. It's really hard to control my inner monster" she said pulling me closer to her. I suddenly felt her cold lips on mine. My body reacted betraying what I knew was wrong. My hands grabbed Alice's hair which caused her to moan. I pulled her face closer to mine deepening the kiss. All of a sudden I felt Alice pulling me away. There I knew that we had gone way out of line. For me it was too easy to forget that I was kissing a vampire but I knew that I was at risk. I looked down in disappointment. Alice took my hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry. I know I was way out of line" I said still looking at the floor.

"Silly, Bella" she said holding my chin up for me to look at her in the eyes. "I stopped because Jessica was coming to get you in like 3 minutes" she said giving me a strong and breathless kiss. Ugh I hate it when she does that. It leaves me wanting more. She laughed knowing what I was thinking. "2 minutes. Do it if you want to" she said sounding so positive that I was going to do it.

All of a sudden I see Jessica coming out the lunchroom into the hall to talk to me. She sees Alice there, to my surprise Alice smiled at Jessica. "Hi, Jessica" she said looking at Jessica. "Well, Bella I'll see you later after school" she said skipping into the lunchroom. Jessica looked at me.

"Are you going to eat? Or are you going to stay here in the hall?" she asked me. I notice the shock in her face.

"Yes" I said entering the lunchroom.

o

After school I went to my truck and found Alice there waiting for me. I hugged her and tried to kiss her but she pushed me away from her. I looked at her worried. Why this she reject me? Did everything that happened today was a dream? She must've seen the look on my face because she hugged me. I could feel her cold breath in my ear.

"Don't think that, Bella. It's just that there are a lot of people here and I don't want them to know at least for now" she whispered in my ear. I hugged her tighter.

"People are starting to think strange" Edward said to us. We sighed and let go of each other. I got in my truck and headed home. I parked my truck in the driveway and I saw Billy Black and Jacob. I got out of my truck and headed towards them. Jacob smiled at me and hugged me.

"Hi Bella. It's good to see you again" he said helping his father with the wheelchair.

"Hi Jacob. Hi Billy" I said. I looked at them confused. I saw a bag that Billy had on his lap. "What brings you here?"

"Well, Harry Clearwater made Charlie's favorite fish. He asked me to bring it over" he said handing me the bag with the fish. I went inside Jacob helped Billy go inside. I putted the bag in the kitchen and my stuff in the living room couch. I hated this awkward silence. I knew Billy came to warn me about the Cullen's but it was too late. I'm already dating one of them; the most beautiful person I have ever met. All of a sudden I saw Jacob next to me smiling his happy smile.

"So, Bella is there anyone you like?" he said. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted a chance with me but it was impossible I didn't like him that way.

"No, I just got here a few weeks ago" I said opening the bag.

"Jacob, can you go to the car and get the picture of your sister? I want to give it to Charlie" Billy said making Jacob slightly jump.

"Sure thing dad" Jacob said leaving the house. I could feel Billy looking at me. Like if he as angry or something.

"Bella, I know it's none of my business but I just want you to be careful when you're around the Cullen's. They may not be the best people to hang out with" he said making it sound like if they were the most horrible people in the world. I knew this was going to be hard to tell Billy do back off. I had already a father, whom loved the fact that I had new friends, especially Alice. I sighed and turned around to face him.

"You are right; it is none of your business. Believe me I know the Cullen's as much as you know them. I know I have to be careful" I said looking straight at his eyes. He looked kind of shock.

"Hm, maybe I misinterpreted you. And you are absolutely right, but please be careful at least for Charlie's sake" he said. We heard the front door open and saw that Jacob had come back in.

"Sorry dad I couldn't find the picture in the car" he said smiling and looking at me.

"It's okay. I guess we should probably go. It was nice seeing you again, Bella" he said.

"Likewise" I said hugging them both. After they left I continued to cook dinner for Charlie.

o

After dinner I went up to my room and lay on my bed. I closed my eyes and started to think about Alice. God she is beautiful, I never want to let her go. All of a sudden I felt some cold arms wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw Alice right there on top of me looking at my eyes like if I was a trophy or something. Our bodies were so close together that it made me blush. I felt Alice's cold fingers stroking my cheek. I shivered as she pressed her body closer to mine. I could feel her cold breath in my neck. She started to lick my neck. I moved my head to the side to give her more access. I bit my lip to prevent me from moaning. I knew Charlie was in his room and he might hear me. Alice arms went under my shirt caressing my stomach. All of a sudden Alice was gone. I sat up and looked at my window. There she was shaking. I have never seen Alice like this, I got up ready to go and hug her.

"Don't" Alice said looking out the window. "Don't come close. I just need a moment" she said still shaking.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked her slowly stepping closer to her and that's when I saw it. The moon reflected on her face and I saw her black eyes. I knew that my blood was a threat for her. I sighed and went back to my bed. "Go and hunt but please come back" she nodded and flew out the window.

**thanks to all of those who keep reading my story luv u all!! sorry it's takes so long for me to updated it's just that i have had a lot of university stuff going on but i promise you that i wont stop writing this fanfiction. **


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks you so much for all of those that review and love my story. im sorry if i took to long to post this chapter. im finishing my semester at the university and well they are giving out a lot of proyects. **

**Disclamer: I do not own anything everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer i just add a little twist to the story.**

Chapter 4: Long day of shopping

When I woke up the next day I felt that no one was there. I sat up and looked around and saw Alice looking through the window. I got up and hugged her from behind. She purred and grabbed my hand.

"Good-morning, my Bella" she said looking into my eyes. I blushed and buried my face in her neck.

"Good-morning, Alice" I said. I looked at Alice in the eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes. Better than Edward's eyes. All of a sudden I was in my bed with Alice on top of me. She licked my neck and started to lay kisses all the way from my cheek to my jaw. I shivered at the feeling of Alice's cold hands on my stomach. Suddenly I felt her cold breath in my ear.

"Sorry, about last night. It won't happen again. I promise" she said sucking my earlobe. I let out a moan. God Alice did know how to turn me on. I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her lips to mine. This kiss wasn't like the first one. This kiss was rough and it demonstrated how much I wanted her. All of a sudden I felt Alice starting to pull away from me. That was her respond for when we went out of line. I wrapped my legs around her waist.

"I'm sorry. Please stay" I begged her but it didn't work. With her strength she slowly moved from my grip. She went to stand in my closet and started to pick out clothes for me. I looked at her confused. It was a Saturday, there was no school. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm taking you shopping. You really need some new clothes" she said looking at my closet. "Here, put this on" she said giving me a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. I grabbed the clothes and started to take mi pajamas off. That's when I noticed that Alice was looking at me with a seductive look. I blushed and tried to look away.

"Um, Alice. Do you think you can close your eyes while I change?" I said. She gave me a confused look and without fighting she closed her eyes. I took of my clothes and changed fast into the clothes Alice gave me. All I could see was Alice smiling. After I was done changing she giggled. I looked at her confused. "What's so funny?" I asked walking close to her.

"Silly Bella. I can see the future, even with my eyes closed I saw you changing" she said smiling and grabbing me by the waist. I blushed really bad and buried my head in Alice's chest. I couldn't believe how stupid I was to forget about that small detail. Alice started to pet my hair.

"Bella don't feel embarrassed. You have a beautiful body" she said kissing my hair. I looked up to her and she smiled. We started to kiss and let our tongues explore each other mouth. All of a sudden my stomach growled and I remembered that I haven't had breakfast. Alice smiled at me and grabbed my hand. We went downstairs to the kitchen. Alice sat down and looked at me. I grabbed a bowl and cereal. I started to eat my breakfast while Alice hummed something. She closed her eyes and kept humming. I got up and putted the plates on the dishwasher. I hugged Alice and moved my lips to hers. God her lips were soft and somewhat warm. I putted my hands in her hair to kiss her more passionately. All of a sudden she pulled away and laid kisses from my bottom lip to my neck.

"We better go" she said taking my hand.

"Okay" I said smiling at her.

~o~

We arrived at the mall. The first store we went to was Victoria Secret. God how I hated that store. Alice grabbed a lot of bra's and sexy underwear for me. I blushed when we entered the dressing room. Alice smiled at me but that smile was a seductive one. I guess she saw something that it was going to happen. All of a sudden she pushed me to the wall and started to kiss my neck. I could feel her cold hands rising from my waist to my bra. I grabbed Alice by the waist and pulled her closer to me. Suddenly my shirt was on the floor and Alice was grabbing some of the bras that she chooses for me to wear. I stood there looking at her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Here, try this one" she said giving me a light purple bra. I looked at her and then at the bra. I kept asking myself should I ask her again to close her eyes even though she can see me. She giggled as she saw my confused face. "Don't worry. I'm going to close my eyes and try not to look into your future" she said closing her eyes. I quickly took of my bra and putted on the one Alice gave me. I looked at myself in the mirror and stayed in shock. That bra made my boobs look bigger. I didn't notice that Alice had her hands around my waist and touching my neck with her lips.

"God, Bella. You look amazing in this one" she said hugging me tighter to her. I stayed in complete shock as I blinked over and over. I could not believe that the amazing model that was staring at me in the mirror was me. Suddenly I snapped out of it and looked into Alice's eyes. I smiled and she giggled as she knew what I was going to say.

"I want you to try it on" I said slightly blushing. Alice grinned at me and took of her shirt. I looked at her torso amazed. Alice had the perfect slender body a woman can have. The perfect curves, the perfect breast, everything I could ever wish for. All of a sudden Alice took of her bra revealing her breast. I closed my eyes and she laughed. She took of the light purple bra I had and putted on her. I automatically I covered my breast with my hands and grabbed my original bra and putted on. I looked over at the mirror and saw Alice standing there looking at me. God she looked like a sex goddess right there. I walked up to her and kissed her neck passionately.

"Oh…Bella. We can't….not here" she said between pants. I started to suck on her neck more and faster. I felt her hands move to my waist pulling me closer to her. I pushed her to the wall. She grabbed my face and took her lips to mine. We kissed like if we had never kissed before. We let our tongues dance together. All of a sudden we heard someone calling us which automatically made us stop.

"Is there anybody in there? There are customers waiting to try on some clothes" a girl probably in her mid twenties said.

"We'll be out in a sec" Alice said throwing me my shirt. I didn't notice how fast Alice was but she already had her shirt on. I was disappointed that we were interrupted. I putted on my shirt and grabbed Alice hand. We got out of the dressing room smiling at the clerk. Alice bought me the purple bra and some other underwear that she thought would look sexy on me. I shrugged and followed her. We went to other shops were I ended up being exhausted and using the bathroom excuse to get away. Alice would normally look sad because I wasn't having fun like I was supposed to. We got to the food court where I ordered something to eat. Alice just grabbed a bottle of water. We sat down in a little private table. I started to eat my food. I was half finished when I looked at Alice. Her face was a disappointment face. God, what did I do wrong? I knew I must have done something to hurt her feelings. I grabbed her hand which made her look at my eyes.

"Alice, I'm sorry if I did something to hurt your feelings" I said. She sighed.

"Bella, I know your human and your hormones are high but you have to understand that for me to touch you like you want me to its difficult. You don't know how bad it is to have your blood literally screaming my name to take it all" she said.

"I know and I'm sorry for making this difficult. I'll try to control myself" I said taking a bit out of my pizza. Alice grabbed my hand and kissed it. Every time her lips touched a part of me it sent shivers all through my body. After lunch we headed back to the car. I got into the passenger seat. I looked over to the driver's seat and saw Alice slowly turning on the car. I looked at her confused.

"Do you want to meet my family?" she finally said. I opened my mouth. I looked at her. She smiled and knew what my response was. "Don't worry about my family. Esme and Carlisle already love you. Emmett and Jasper might have some trouble dealing with the blood. Edward understands why I am so fond of you. Rosalie, well, she'll come around" Alice said grabbing my hand and looking at me eyes. I blushed as she looked at me like I was a prize. She gave me a quick kiss and speed up to her house.

~o~

We got to a huge white mansion with silver balconies, glass windows, and a lawn so beautiful that you can just die. I stared at the house amazed. How can somebody have this house? I slowly got out of the car to see that Alice was already next to me. I felt her cold arms wrap around my waist. Her cold lips touched my neck leaving a trail.

"Is this your house?" I asked her.

"Yes, welcome to my home" she said taking my hand in hers. We went inside and found Carlisle and Esme smiling as they saw us walk in.

"Welcome home, Bella" said Carlisle. I looked amazed at him. He looked like a God; he has blond hair, his body is slender but muscular, and he is about 6'2". Next to him was a woman about 5'6". For the looks of her she looked like a 26 year old model. She has caramel-colored hair her face is heart-shaped and her figure is slender, but rounded and soft; she was wearing a long black dress. I looked at her hand and saw how it fit perfectly with Carlisle hand. I could feel the love and passion they felt for each other. She smiled at me and took a step forward.

"Can I give you a welcome home hug, Bella?" she said her voice sounded just like Alice's voice only that it was more soft and motherly. I looked at Alice and she nodded in approval. I walked towards her open arms and felt shivers all through my body. Hugging Esme was like hugging a cold wall. Her body was strong even for a woman. After hugging Esme Alice hugged me from behind.

"Ready to meet the others?" she whispered in my ear nibbling my earlobe. I nodded in respond since I was trying to not let out a moan. She giggled and grabbed my hand. We walked to the living room. The person that caught my eye was the astoundingly beautiful woman with long wavy blonde hair. She was sitting in the living room couch watching something on the news. She looked at our way and gave me an evil look. Next to her was a tall, burly, and extremely muscular guy. He looked at our way and smiled. He has slightly curly dark hair and dimpled cheeks. He got up and I noticed how tall he was. Alice hugged me from behind to assure me that everything was fine.

"Welcome, clumsy sis" he said in a deep husky voice.

"Bella, this is my brother Emmett" Alice said standing next to me while grabbing my hand. Emmett looked at the woman in the couch who was completely ignoring us and shrugged. All of a sudden I saw Edward coming down the stairs. He was talking to another guy. He is tall with honey blond hair, and is a bit muscular but lean. He looked at me and smiled. Edward was at my side fast.

"Hello, Bella" he said smiling at me like he always does.

"Hello, Edward" I said still looking at the other guy who was now next to him.

"This is Jasper" Edward said. He looked at Jasper then at me. "He can sense you are quite nervous" Edward said with a chuckle. I blush a little and Alice looked at me and smiled. All of a sudden we were alone. I didn't notice because of their speed but everyone else was outside. I look at Alice and noticed that she was looking at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Where did everybody go?" I said looking confused.

"They wanted to give us some privacy" she said taking my hand as we went upstairs. We went to the first room in the hall to our left. "This is Carlisle study room. Most of the time is Edward and him the ones who are always here reading and learning each day more about life" Alice said walking into the middle of the room. I looked around. The room was basically a library.

There were books all around from the bottom of the room up until the ceiling. Some books caught my eye others didn't. There were books from William Shakespeare to Edgar Allan Poe. At the right corner of the room was a couch. I looked at Alice and she nodded as I took a book of William Shakespeare and went to sit down. I started to read Romeo and Juliet. I was so in the story that I didn't noticed when Alice took the book out of my arms and got on top of me. I looked at her eyes and stayed amazed. She leaned in and pressed her cold lips to mine. This kiss reminds me of our first one. It was sweet, soft and passionate. We stay there for what it seemed hours until we heard someone clear their throat. Alice groaned and got off me. I sat up, looked at the door and saw Jasper there looking at us.

"Sorry to interrupt but I kind of feel what you girls are feeling. I just came here to tell you to control yourself" he said. Alice stuck his tongue at him. He laughed and left. Alice grabbed my hand and stood me up grabbing me by the waist.

"Let's go to my room" she said smiling. Alice took the book I had and putted it on its rightful place. We headed out and went to the room in front of Carlisle's study room. We entered her room. I looked at the room amazed. It had a beautiful view. The walls were painted a light purple and instead of windows there were large glass doors. The room was fairly big; it had paintings all around the room. In the middle of the room was a light yellow couch. The bed was in the far right side of the room. I looked at Alice who was now sitting in the bed. I walked towards her and sat next to her.

"Wow, this place is beautiful. I wish I could live here" I said grabbing her hand.

"You can. I have already seen it" she said purring while I pet her head. Suddenly I was lain down in the bed while Alice was on top of me. She started to kiss my neck. My hands went to her waist and I pulled her closer to me. Our lips moved together as she caressed my back. Shivers went through my body. Feeling Alice this close was like having a dream come true. All of a sudden my shirt was on the floor and hers too. I was amazed at how perfect slim was Alice's body. We stared at each other's eyes for what seemed hours. I felt her lips press against mine, her tongue licking my bottom lip. I gave her access and let my tongue dance with hers. All of a sudden Alice was standing up looking through the window with her shirt back on. I sat up and putted my shirt back.

"What's wrong?" I asked her hugging her from behind.

"Jasper and Edward are coming in" she said sounding disappointed. I sighed and grabbed her hand. All of a sudden Edward and Jasper came in. Alice shot a glare at them. I giggled as I guess that she was talking mean to Edward through her mind.

"I saw in your vision that there was going to be a thunder storm tonight. I asked Carlisle if he wanted to play ball and he said yes" he said sounding so casual. I noticed something weird. Jasper and he were really close, my jaw opened as Edward looked at me and smiled. That's when I noticed the bond between them. It was like they did everything together. All of a sudden I felt relaxed and I looked at Jasper who had his eyes closed like if he was concentrating really hard on something; maybe in controlling my emotions.

"Then let me take Bella home and we'll play" Alice said grabbing my hand.

"She can stay if she wants" Edward said smiling.

"Bella, do you want to see us play?" Jasper said opening his eyes and looking straight at me.

"If Alice wants me to stay, then I'll stay" I said looking at Alice.

Alice closed her eyes. I noticed that she was looking towards the future. To see if there was something wrong going to happen if I went with them to the game. She opened her eyes and I saw Edward jump.

"I'll tell Carlisle we leave in a few minutes" he said grabbing Jasper's hand and disappearing from the room. I felt Alice's cold arms around my waist. She purred like always at my scent. I turned around to meet her eyes. They were gold hypnotizing me like always. I lean in and gave her a peck on her lips. She groaned and I smiled. I knew that it bother her that I teased her like that. She grabbed my face in her hands and pressed her cold lips to mine. She kissed me so soft and slow for a vampire. My hands went from her waist to the back of her head. I tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away from me. That was her immediate respond for that we had gone over the line.

"I'm sorry" I said not really meaning it. God I wanted Alice really bad but I knew that it was going to be difficult for her. She sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go downstairs with the others" she said opening the door for me.

"What are we going to play?" I asked her sounding curious.

"You will be watching. We are going to play baseball" she said looking at my eyes.

"Why can't you play whenever you want? Why do you have to wait for a thunder storm to play?" I asked her.

"Because we hit the ball so hard that it sounds like thunder. We can't have anybody know who we are" she said giving me a kiss on the cheeks. We went downstairs were everybody else was waiting for us.

**next chapter will have be out in a few days :D thanks again so much for the reviews ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait university is really kicking my butt with a lot of projects but dont worry soon i'll put the next chapter**

Chapter 5: The Game

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were waiting for us in the living room. Rosalie looked at me and made a mean face to me. I didn't get her. Why does she hate me so much? Alice hugged me. Jasper looked at me and shook his head.

"Don't mind her, Bella" he told me ignoring Rosalie who was in the room.

"Are we going to play or not?" said Emmett grabbing some base balls.

Alice closed her eyes looking to the future. "We can go now, there's another thunder coming in 5 minutes" she said. All of a sudden Jasper and Edward were the first ones to run out of the house. They were followed by Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme looked at us smiling and then they were gone.

"How am I going to run like that?" I said joking. Alice laughed and picked me up. I never noticed how strong this 4'10" pixie girl was. Suddenly we were running fast. I closed my eyes to not get dizzy from the blur. In less than five minutes I felt Alice putting me down.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were in the middle of the forest. I looked away and I saw Carlisle putting the bases. Jasper and Edward were throwing something that I couldn't really see. Around us the trees formed a circle around the whole field. It was like the field was made to play baseball. I sat down on a huge rock. Alice was beside me playing with my hand. I looked at her while she was looking at Jasper and Edward throwing what I think it was the ball. I leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised when I kissed her. She kissed me back ignoring Emmett whistling at us. Suddenly Alice pulled away and I saw Esme next to me. Alice gave me a last kiss before going over to the pitcher's mound.

"I'm so happy that Alice has found someone after all this time. I was afraid that my daughter would walk this world alone" she said smiling at me.

"But are you okay with us? Even if I'm a girl?" I asked sounding so stupid.

"Don't be silly, Bella. We all love Alice and we do not judge on who she falls in love with. As long as she's happy, we're happy" she said getting up. I looked at the field and saw Carlisle between first and second base. Rosalie was between second and third base. Edward was far away in the center field. Jasper was the catcher. Emmett was in line to bat and my beautiful Alice was in the pitcher's mound. Esme whistled which indicated play ball.

"Why don't you play?" I asked her when she sat down.

"I like to referee" she told me.

"Do they like to cheat?" I asked looking at how fast Alice threw the ball.

"Yes and a lot. Especially Edward and Emmett, those two fights over everything" she said. "Strike!" she yelled. I looked towards Emmett who was grabbing the baseball bat hard like if he was going to break it. The game was quite entertaining. Emmett kept trying to hit a home run but Edward was faster than the ball and always caught it making Emmett pissed. Alice kept striking out Carlisle who was getting a little bit annoyed that his own daughter was beating him. The score was eight to six, Emmett's team losing. All of a sudden Alice froze and went running to my side. Edward was right beside her, behind him the others followed too. Alice hugged me and started to shake.

"What happened?" said Carlisle looking at Edward.

"There are visitors coming. Alice didn't saw them coming here before but they changed their minds when they heard us playing" he said sounding a little scared.

"How many are of them?" Emmett said taking Rosalie's hand.

"Three" Alice said sounding sad. I grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

Emmett laughed."Let them come. They're no match for us" he said.

"It's my entire fault" Alice said letting go of my hand.

"No!" I said hugging Alice so hard that I was going to get some bruises. She started to pull me away and give me to Edward. I break free from Edward's grip and hugged Alice again.

"Alice, do you think you can run and take her home?" Esme asked looking at her.

"No, not even Edward can take her home. They are coming fast" she said hugging me tight but not too tight. Edward's head snapped as he looked towards the forest. That's when I saw them emerging from the forest heading towards the middle of the field. The first one was a dark-haired olive-toned vampire. He had a golden jacket and brown pants. Behind him was a younger one with light brown hair, wearing long sweat pants. Next to him was a red-haired, cat-like woman wearing a long bronze dress. Carlisle and Edward went towards them.

"Hello, we heard you were playing and we wanted to join you" said the dark-haired vampire.

"I'm sorry but we just finish. Maybe some other time" said Carlisle. "I am Carlisle this is my family, Esme, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Bella"

"I'm Laurent, this is James and Victoria" he said pointing at them while he said their names. I looked over at James who was eyeing at me curiously. Alice grabbed my hand and went to stand in front of me. All of a sudden the wind blew my hair exposing my neck. James sniffed and closed his eyes. A wicked smile came across his lips as he opened his eyes and looked at me. Laurent noticed James eyes were black with hunger. He followed James gazed and saw me.

"What's this?" he asked pointing at me. Carlisle step in front of Alice and me.

"She's with us" he said looking and Edward and Emmett.

"You brought a snack" James said growling now. Alice snarled at him. The cat-like woman, Victoria stood besides games snarling back at Alice.

"I said she's with us" Carlisle told them again. In that instant James and Victoria disappeared from the field. Laurent looked at us and shook his head.

"It seems we have a lot to learn from each other" he said taking our invitation to the house. Alice grabbed me and pulled me to her back. I wrapped my arms around her neck and closed my eyes. In an instant we were back at the house. Behind us were Emmett and Edward. I looked at Alice who had a sad face.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"James's a tracker. He starts the hunt tonight" she said between growls. I could sense how angry Alice was. I didn't get at first why she was so mad until I putted the pieces together. James, they way he looked at me back at the field. He must've been planning on how to kill me, on how to get me away from the Cullens and kill me. I started to panic; tears came out, while my hand began to shake. Alice looked at me and hugged me.

"He won't hurt you, my love. I won't let him be near you" she whispered.

"Don't worry sis, if he gets near you he'll be dead" Emmett said laughing. Edward shook his head.

"This one is strong, Emmett. He might be as strong as Demetri" Edward said. Emmett shot him a glare and smiled.

"We are four against one, he won't win" Emmett said building some fists.

"The woman will fight with him. Didn't you see the connection they had?" Alice said looking now at Esme who entered the room.

"Alice, what do you see?" Esme asked.

"He isn't yet quite sure of what he's going to do. He keeps changing his mind every minute. It frustrates me" she said with a growl at the end. All of a sudden we saw Carlisle with Laurent entering the house. I looked over at Carlisle who was now beside Esme.

"Tell them what you know of James" said Carlisle looking at Laurent. Alice grabbed my hand while Laurent sighed.

"This is James's coven, not mine. I joined him while I was back at Europe. He is a lethal weapon. I am truly sorry for what has happened tonight, but I will never go against James. I think I might continue my quest to Alaska" he said. Carlisle looked at Edward who nodded. I guessed Laurent was telling the truth. Suddenly Laurent disappeared; Alice looked at Rosalie who stood next to Emmett.

"Why are we protecting her? What is she to me? She's only a menace to our family" said Rosalie half screaming the last part. Emmett grabbed her and took her upstairs. Tears kept coming out of my eyes. Alice hugged me and kissed my hair.

"Alice, what do you plan to do now before he attacks?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"We have to take Bella out of Forks, at least for a while. Until he leaves and never comes back" she said grabbing my hand.

"Then we should leave now before James comes" Carlisle said disappearing to the garage. All of a sudden I was strapped in a big Jeep. Alice was right next to me holding my hand tight but not too tight. Edward was in front driving and Jasper was next to him. I looked at the rear mirror and saw a Mercedes. I looked closely and saw that it was Carlisle and Esme. I guess Rosalie and Emmett stayed home. All of a sudden I remembered about someone important; Charlie.

"Oh my god, Alice we have to go back" I said panic starting to rise again.

"Why, Bella? We have to take you away as soon as possible" she said looking at my eyes. She knew the panic I was. She sighed. "Don't worry about Charlie. Emmett and Rosalie stayed behind to protect him. They told him you and I went on a shopping spree and got caught up in a storm"

"Will he believe them?" I asked her. She closed he eyes for a moment and then re opened them.

"Yes, he will believe them. Now where can we go that James won't find us?" Alice asked herself. She closed her eyes. That was the meaning that she was concentrating on the future to see if she can see the path that we should take. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"We can go to Phoenix, he will never follow me there" I said.

"He will figure it out eventually" Edward said looking at Alice. She sighed and closed her eyes. All of a sudden we hear a forceful growl from Alice.

"Crap! Edward take the next exit now!!" she screamed at Edward who ignored the exit. All of a sudden we saw James in the middle of the street. Edward stopped the Jeep and looked at Alice. I followed his gaze and looked at her eyes; they were hungry black, ready to kill.

"Take it easy Alice. You don't want to lose control here near Bella" Edward said. Jasper got out of the car and headed towards James who was now more calmed. I guess Jasper was working on him. Alice eyes were gold again she looked at me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Stay here and don't come out for nothing" she told me as she left the car.

**there it is review plz and a big thanks to all of you who keep reading the story :D**


	6. Note: read

**ok so i just wanted to let you all know that i haven't forgotten about this story. problem is the university is kicking my butt giving me a lot of projects, also i have writers block which i have no idea what else to write. also im looking for a beta since people are saying that my grammar and sentence structure is not aproppiate. so as soon as i have a beta or at least someone that can help me and as soon as i get over my writes block and finish the university i will continue the story. right now i have chapter 6 done and im currently on chapter 7. i hope i dont piss some people of because im taking to long to write the next chapters. i am truly sorry. **

**Also i wanted to thank all my beautiful readers who keep reading my fanfic ^_^ hug and kisses to all of you. **

**Sincerly,**

**Mystery ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

**here it is chapter 6. thanks to Jeannette1108 for correcting the chapter and being my beta ^_^ **** thanks to all my beautiful readers for being patient with me. im currently writing chapter 7 i hope i can publish it soon before xmas. **

**Disclamer: I don't own the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**now on with the story ^_^**

Chapter 6: Pain

I looked at James, he was ignoring Edward, Alice, and Jasper, who were five feet away from him. He smiled a hungry smile and launched at Alice. No! I screamed in my mind. To my surprise Alice dodged the attack. James took this opportunity to head towards the Jeep. He opened the door and grabbed me by the hand. I tried to struggle but his grip was too hard.

"Say good-bye, Alice. You got away from me once but your mate won't," he said disappearing with me on his back. I could hear Alice's screams. I kicked him, but I ended up getting hurt. He grabbed me and punched me slightly on the head. It was so hard that I fell unconscious.

~o~

I opened my eyes and I felt my hands tied. I looked around and all I saw was darkness. All of a sudden a light went on. My eyes tried to adjust to the light. Suddenly I saw a shadow. The shadow walked into the light and that's when I saw who it was. It was James. He looked at me and smiled. I looked at his right arm, which held a video camera.

"Well, you finally woke up," he said. I saw the way he looked at me, as if I was something to eat. I knew he was going to kill me, but I think he wants to see me suffer first. I struggled attempting to undo the knot that was around my hands. James looked at me and smiled.

"You won't get away from me. You see I learned from my mistake with Alice. She has been the only person that has ever gotten away from me," he said getting closer to me. I felt his breath on my neck. I started to tremble when I felt his lips on my neck.

"How did Alice get away from you?" I asked him. He took a step back and put the video camera on a table. I noticed how he walked around me, trying not to launch at me and kill me right then.

"Your Alice was changed by an old vampire that I later killed. She was in an asylum, she was mine and that old guy took her away from me," he said. I looked at his eyes and saw that they were coal black and hungry. He looked at me and smiled. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" he said as he undid the knot of the rope that was around my hands. He took a step back and smiled. I looked around and found an open door. I looked to where James was and noticed that he wasn't there anymore. I looked around one last time before running toward the open door. I ran as fast as was humanly possible. My hand reached the door and James was there in front of me. I screamed as he grabbed me by the neck and threw me against one of the glass walls. I felt my body go numb while blood was coming out from my head. I tried to scream but I couldn't find my own voice. I looked up and there he was, my killer. This was the end of my life. Never to become a vampire, never to be with the love of my life. I closed my eyes and went through my last memories with Alice. Suddenly I opened my eyes and saw James on top of me smiling.

"I'll tell your precious mate that you are long gone," he said biting me in my left arm. I screamed in pain. All of a sudden, I felt someone push James off of me. I tried to look, to see who my savior was. To my surprise, it was Edward. He looked at me in shock. I looked over at James who was being pinned down by Alice. He smiled at her and tried to bite her neck. I tried to scream but I couldn't find my own voice. Suddenly I saw Alice, Edward and Jasper ripping James apart. I heard James growl and scream until there were no more screams or growls, only cheering. Suddenly I felt a great deal of pain in my left arm. I screamed in pain not being able to hear my voice as I felt my arm was on fire. I looked over to my left and saw Carlisle holding my arm. I tried to break from his grip, but I also noticed that Emmett was there holding me tight.

"Her arm! He bit her!" I heard Edward scream.

"Alice, do you think you can pull the venom out before it spreads?" I heard Carlisle ask her. I looked over at her. She had fear in her black coal eyes. She nodded and bent down looking at my arm.

"I'm so sorry Bella," she said and then I felt her cold lips pressed against my arm. I felt her bite me and suck the venom out and that's when I saw everything turn white. I fell unconscious.

~o~

I opened my eyes and looked around. The room was white and filled with small purple verticals on the windows. I look to my right and saw a bunch of roses with balloons saying: get well soon. I thought I was in heaven or somewhere in purgatory when I felt some cold hands grab mine.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" I heard a voice call. I looked over to where that sweet angelic musical voice came and saw that it was my precious Alice. I looked at her eyes and smiled. She smiled back and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Where am I?" I asked still feeling a little woozy.

"You're in the hospital. James almost killed you," she said almost growling as she said his name. I looked at her and smiled. I didn't care about what happened. I just cared that I was still alive, and that Alice was there with me. I touched her cheek while my heartbeat got intense every second. She smiled as I traced a finger around her lips. She leaned in and pressed her cold lips against mine. This kiss was intense as if she was showing me how much she loved me. All of a sudden I felt her start to pull away from me. I opened my eyes to see hers staring back at me. I blushed as I realize how close she was to my body. She smiled her dazzling smile which made me melt.

"Oh, Bella. I love you so much," she said looking right at my eyes. It was the first time she said those three words, that definitely made my day. I blushed even more as I saw it in her eyes; the love and lust she felt for me.

"I love you too Alice," I said pressing my lips to hers. We kept on kissing for what seemed like an eternity, until we were interrupted by the door opening. Alice climbed off me and glared at the person who was at the door. I looked and saw that it was Edward.

"Oops, sorry. I heard the monitor going wild and I thought Bella was having a heart attack" he said smiling at us. I heard Alice growl something at him too low for my human ears. Edward looked at me then at Alice. I heard Alice sigh as Edward left the room. I looked at Alice with a confused look on my face.

"Your mother is waiting for me to leave the room. She wants to speak to you privately," she said looking at the door. All of a sudden, I saw my mother enter.

"Oh, Bella. Thank God you're alive," she said walking toward me and giving me a hug. I looked at Alice who was sad.

"I'll leave you two alone. Bella, if there's anything you need I'll be in the waiting room with Edward," she said as she left through the door. I bit my lip and tried to pull myself together. I was going to see her later. It just hurts a lot to be far away from her. Renée looked at me.

"Bella, could I ask you something?" she asked me, pulling a chair to sit next to me. I nodded; I knew my mother was very observant. She knew there was something there and she wasn't going to stay quiet. "Are you dating that girl?" she asked, looking at the door. I knew she meant Alice. God, now it was the time to come out to my mother. At least Charlie doesn't know or I think he notices but he doesn't ask. Like always with Charlie, less is more.

"Yes, mom" I said closing my eyes. I felt her hand on my shoulder like she was giving me her blessing.

"Well then, as long as she makes you happy, I'm happy. I just hope that she doesn't break your heart," she said, giving me a kiss on my forehead. I opened my eyes and smiled at her. My mother just gave me her blessing. I couldn't believe it. She told me about how Phil got signed and how great Florida is. Suddenly Carlisle entered the room and I thanked God for that. I love my mother, but sometimes she talks a lot.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" said Carlisle, looking at my X-rays.

"I'm doing well. When can I leave?" I asked him, looking straight at his golden eyes.

"I think that in 3 days you will be good to go" he said smiling. My mother stared in shock. I think she was amazed at how beautiful and young Carlisle looked. She catches her breath again.

"What is your name?" she asked him looking at him amazed.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am Alice's father" he said smiling at her. All of a sudden, Edward and Alice came in. Renée looked at Alice and smiled.

"Well, nice to meet you. Bella honey, I have to go. Phil is waiting for me," she said. She looked at Alice. "Take care of her for me, will you?" she told Alice looking at her serious. Alice nodded and smiled. Renée kissed my cheek and whispered good-bye in my ear. She left and behind her was Carlisle and Edward, leaving Alice and me alone. I looked at Alice and grinned.

"No, Bella we can't," she said smiling. I whimpered, as I knew that whatever I wanted Alice would never do it. Instead, I saw her dance around the room looking at me and smiling. God she was beautiful. I closed my eyes thinking about how bad I wanted to be with Alice forever. I opened my eyes and there she was on top of me, looking at my eyes. She leaned in and pressed her cold lips to mine. Every time Alice kisses me I melt, I feel like everything else in the world doesn't exist, that it's just us. I broke the kiss with a yawn. I was really tired. Alice wrapped her arms around me while I put my head on her chest, where a long time ago I could have heard her heart.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry for the long update i just had a major writers block and still have it so since chapter 7 was already written i decided to put it here. Enjoy ^_^oh btw it's not beta proof so excuse me for the errors**

Chapter 7: Dream

Three days pass and finally it was time for me to get out of the hospital. I was there in the room's bathroom getting dress when I feel some cold arms wrap around my waist. I look at the mirror and see that it was Alice. She strokes her lips to my neck gently going up and down leaving a line of her scent. She turned me around, her face inches away from mine.

"I love you, my Bella. I'll always will" she said leaning in for the kiss. My arms went to lie around her neck pulling her closer. Her arms were perfectly wrapped around my waist. Our tongues danced in each others mouth. Alice broke the kiss because my lungs needed air. I look at her disappointed. I never wanted that kiss to end but I knew soon I wasn't going to need air and then there was nothing that was going to stop me from taking her completely. I look at her who was smiling. I didn't notice that I was thinking so perfectly when I had Alice all to myself. She laughed seeing what I was planning to do in a future once I was a vampire.

"Soon, my Bella. Soon you will have me for eternity" she said grabbing me by the waist. Her lips at my neck.

"Alice, do it now, please? I'm ready" I said bringing her face to me so that I could look at her eyes.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want?" she asked me. I noticed a bit of worried on her face.

"Yes" was all I could say as I lean in to kiss her. God I wanted Alice and I wanted to do everything in my power to be with her forever.

~o~

Outside Edward and Jasper where waiting for us. Jasper smiled as he sensed my happiness. Edward looked at me and smiled. We got in the car. Edward and Jasper in front, and Alice and me in the back. I looked out the windows. The trees were growing bigger, leaves where changing their color. I notice how bright but warm the sun felt. I felt Alice's arms around me. I keep looking out the window admiring the last things I would see with my human eyes. Soon I was going to become a newborn vampire. After a while we got to the Cullen's house. Rosalie and Emmett where outside practically eating each other while Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us. Esme hugged me and kiss the top of my head.

"It's good to have you back home, Bella" she said smiling.

"Yeah, it's good to be home" I said looking at Alice who was smiling at me.

"Bella, love, we must take you home" Alice said grabbing my hand.

"I am home" I said smiling at her. I leaned in to give her a kiss on her cold but beautiful lips. All of a sudden we were in Alice's room. Our lips never separated from each other. I pull away needing to breathe. Alice looked at me confused. It was the first time I pulled away from her. She let me sit down on her bed while she went to her closet. I saw her sigh.

"Bella, I can't do it. Please stop thinking about it" she finally said breaking the silence and awkwardness between us.

"Please Alice. I want to be with you forever. Why can't you just suck the life out of me?" I said getting up. She looked at me in a blank expression. _Oops, _I though._ Crap I just hit below the belt_. "Alice I'm sorry, I didn't mean the last part" I said walking towards her. In a blink of an eye she was standing in her window.

"Don't" she said looking at me with coal black eyes. "Is that what you really want from me? Just to suck the life out of you and make you one of me?" she said growling the last part.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean the last part" I said still walking towards her.

"Yes, you did. I saw it in your future" Alice said looking at the forest. I sigh. There was no way that she was going to believe me. I grabbed my bag and opened the door. In a second her cold hands wrap around me waist pulling me back.

"Don't go, please?" I heard her say. I pull away from her and look at her straight at her eyes.

"I have to. It seems like you don't want me anymore" her face went blank. She grabbed my hand and placed it where her heart is.

"Don't go" she said in a lower voice than earlier. I let her hand go and walked out. I felt tears building up in my eyes as I walked away from the Cullen's house. I feel someone grab my hand. I turn around and saw Edward. He looked at me confused and hugged me.

"What happened?" he asked. I couldn't talk I just buried my face in his chest and started to cry. He pets my hair and hugged me tighter. "Come on. I'll take you home" he said and in a flash I was in the passengers sit in the silver Volvo. He took me home and helped me with my bags. I throw myself on my bed and grabbed my pillow. I feel Edward sit next to me and pet my hair. I know he wants an explanation to of why I left the house crying. I look up at him trying to stop crying but the tears keep on coming.

"Bella, can you tell me what happened?" he said in a tone of worry.

"I said something I shouldn't have said to Alice and we sort of had a fight" I said while more tears keep on coming.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" he said getting up.

"No. Maybe we are not meant to be" I said knowing that Alice is the love of my life. That without her I am nothing. That without her I am a lonely and empty soul walking around. He looked at me confused and kind of angry.

"Bella, I can see how you two look at each other. Believe me I have lived a lot and I know what love is. What you and Alice have is true love. That kind of love that stays with you wherever you go" he said looking straight at my eyes.

"Edward, please leave. I want to be alone" I told him. He sighed. I heard him shut my bedroom door. I look up to the ceiling remembering all those happy moments that I was with my Alice. Slowly I drifted away into a nightmare.

~o~

_It was a foggy night; I could feel the darkness around me. I looked around but all I saw was blackness until I saw a red light far away from where I stand. I ran at human speed towards the red light to find a plaza. In the middle of the plaza was a golden statue of a man. The statue had red eyes, a long black robe, and black boots. I looked behind the statue and saw a lot of shadows dress in black robes like the statue. One of them acted like a leader and step towards with two others. They looked at me with glowing red eyes and a hungry smile. All of a sudden the two others who step with the "leader", one of them had Alice grabbed by her arms and the other one had Edward pinned down. I whimpered as I saw the one that had Alice grabbing her by the waist and threatening to bite her. All I think I could do was run towards them but they were too many. Besides I was a fragile human being, while they were blood sucking powerful vampires. The one that acted as the "leader" looked at me and smiled._

"_Hello, Bella" he said following my view to Alice and then back at me. "My name is Aro, and I have noticed that you know our secret"_

"_LET HER GO!!" screamed Alice while trying to break free from the strong vampire._

"_Hm. I find this really entertaining. A vampire has a human for a lover" he said laughing. "Too bad we have to destroy you"_

_All of a sudden at least five vampires surrounded me. They all looked hungry with their black coal eyes. I looked at Alice who kept fighting and trying to break free. Everything happened so fast. From feeling no pain I went to unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was Alice screaming my name. Suddenly I felt a lot of pain in all my body. I tried to look and all I saw was bite marks. I could feel something inside of me changing. I felt my blood rising and my heart pumping each second more rapidly. Then everything went blank._

~o~

I wake up screaming in pain, tears pouring down my face, wrapping my arms around my knees. What did that nightmare mean? Suddenly I feel some cold hands around my arms. I look up and see Alice there looking at me. I see in her face pain, like if she was dying inside. She hugged me like if it was the last time she was going to hug me. It felt like she was saying goodbye.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" she said looking at me. She grabbed my hand and kissed it. I couldn't talk. From the silence I had Alice went to my closet and grabbed a blanket. She wrapped it around me and kissed my cheek. She looked towards the window and sighed. I grabbed her hand and made her sit down.

"Don't go" was all I said wrapping me arms around her. I felt her lips touching my hair.

"I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me here" she said lying down on my bed. I lay next to her wrapping my arms around her waist. After a few minutes I was lost again, fading from reality and entering a peaceful dream knowing that my love was going to be there when I awaken.

**A/N: yush another one. i just wanted to say that this story is put on hold for 2 reasons 1) i have a lot of work with university and can't seem to find time to keep writing and 2)writers block, it sucks :( but dont worry i will not abandon this story. i just wanted to thank all my readers who keep reviewing and giving me hope to continue this. **


End file.
